How loud are the drums of war?
by Daggers hurt
Summary: If only she'd never stopped running off that cliff, things could have been different but is different always better. Now's the time to find out...


**Pocohontas**

How Loud are the Drums of War?

Wind spun its web around her lithe body, forcing her onwards, pushing her in the direction of her heart and all the time carrying with it the ominous beat of the drums of war. With great galloping leaps she crossed the land, pushed her way through her people until she saw him. Heard her father's words. His raised arms. Raised guns. None of them mattered anymore, just one man who had changed everything. It was that man, John Smith, she threw herself towards. Lying between him and her father's poised arm. 'No, if you kill him you'll have to kill me too!'

Powhatan spoke but his voice held none of the warmth of a father, 'Daughter stand back'. It hurt her to disobey her father's order so openly but Pocahontas did not move, she could not. Didn't they see where the path of hatred had brought them? She would not choose that path, and she would not let her people walk such a path either. They are not the savages in this world. She looked up into her father's eyes and these were the words she spoke and as she said them she saw the change in his eyes, the softening and the understanding. Then for an instance she knew it was not her he saw in her eyes but her mother, he lowered his arm and turned to the warriors assembled all around, guns and bows both ready to fire.

'My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him.' It was only now that Pocohantas moved, allowing John's bonds to be cut before instantly embracing him. In that moment she felt like she would never be able to let go of him that she'd never want to. Her heart soared within her but then he was gone, he'd thrown himself out of her arms and in the direction of her father. She watched him as he crashed to the floor, the sound of the gunshot still ringing in her ears. This couldn't be, not after everything. She fell towards him once more, gathering his body up in her arms and placing his head in her lap she stroked his hair back. He smiled weakly at her, before his eyes shut gently and Pocahontas felt the light touch of her father's hand on her shoulder.

---o0o---

'No, not yet. She said she'd be here' As he said those John Smith looked towards the trees and there emerging from their camouflaged position came Pocahontas's people, with her striding out in front. As she knelt down beside him he laughed with her, trying to make a joke. He knew she could see the pain in his face, but what he didn't want her to know was that it wasn't physical pain she saw but the thought of never seeing her again. He'd heard Thomas's words; 'Going back is his only chance, he'll die if he stays here'. He was right of course but the pain in his chest made him think that maybe leaving might just kill him too. The time to leave came too soon as his grief seemed to swallow time. He watched her face disappear once more into the mist as he was rowed from the shore.

---o0o---

She was running once more, but this time it was only the beat of her heart spurring her on. _Listen to your heart! _She didn't know if she was about to make the right choice but she didn't have the time to think it through, she was following only what her heart was telling her as she saw the edge of the cliff in front of her and the sails of the ship in the water below. Now was the time to decide and decide she did. She carried on running until land no longer ran before her feet and instead she was falling gracefully through the air, her arms outstretched towards the water. She hit the water just behind the ship and began kicking out towards it; still not sure of what she was going to get onto it. Then she saw the anchor rising out of the water, she pushed herself harder and just managed to reach on to the bottom of it as it left the water. Holding on tight she was pulled out of the water and towards the ship, where she slithered over the side to stand dripping on the deck. She saw him there just in front of her, his eyes closed and a single tear rolling down the side of his face. She reached out towards him, wiping the tear away before clasping his face in her hand. 'Wingapo John Smith'


End file.
